


O Tannenbalm

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy finally gets the point. Happy Christmas, Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Tannenbalm

“Severus! Your tree!” Percy exclaimed as he was forced backward by the dark force of nature that erupted from his Floo.

The tree that _Severus_ had insisted upon.

Percy had always _hated_ the endlessly-shedding monstrosities at The Burrow, and once he'd escaped, had never had one of his own. He’d always lived alone, anyway—what was the point?

It was their first Christmas together, and although he still didn’t see the point, Percy grudgingly gave Severus his tree.

Now, Percy’s momentum backward was about to make it a trysting bower.

And he had _just_ finished decorating the bloody thing.

“Sod the tree,” Severus replied, voice muffled as he nuzzled Percy’s waistband with his great beak of a nose. “The last orders of this year have been dropped at the Owl Post, the Ministry is closed. I am _free_ —and _you_ , Mr. Weasley, are all _mine_!”

Once his zip was lowered, Percy found that the alarming jingling of the ornaments on the tree he had been unceremoniously shoved into no longer held his interest. His racing thoughts—full of frustration and Gryffindor righteous indignation at all the work he’d just done for Severus’ benefit—muddled and staggered.

He moaned.

Severus, mouth too full to adequately respond, moaned in reply.

Then, surrounded by the scent of pine, cinnamon, orange, and cloves (not to mention the wet heat of Severus’ talented mouth), his eyes opened.

Not _his_ —ours. _Ours_.

 _Our_ tree. _Our_ home. The _point_.

As he relaxed into the welcoming branches, his last coherent thought centered on the raven head bobbing before him and he filled with warmth.

 _Mine. Yours. **Ours**_.

 

Happy Christmas, Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for celandineb.


End file.
